Wrong Choice
by Merrifield2
Summary: Harry's brother is thought to be the boy who lived, so Harry is sent to live with his aunt and uncle, but he doesn't quite make it their. The Harry Potter franchise does not belong to me, but is he property of J.K Rowling


**So this is just character info:**

Name : Hadrian ( Harry ) James Silias Potter

Age: 1 to 17

Birthday: July 31st at 11:59pm but thought to be 11:57pm

Sibling(s): Charles younger

Soulmate: Ginerva Molly Weasley

House : Ravenclaw

Friends : Ginny, Draco, Astoria, Daphne, Blaise, Neville, Luna.o

Heritage:

Altogether :

Heir of Gryffindore

Heir of Huffelpuff m

Heir of Ravenclaw

Heir of Slytherin

Heir of Emrys

Heir of Le Fay

Heir of Peverell

Heir of Potter

Heir of Black

Heir of Hogwarts

Heir of Pendragon

Heir of Magic

Heir of Lord Avalon

Blood:

Gryffindore

Huffelpuff

Ravenclaw

Potter

Slytherin

Black

Peverell

Pendragon

Magic:

Emrys

Le Fay

Magic

Lord Avalon

Conquest :

Slytherin

Appearance:

Unlike his brother Harry is very handsome. With mostly Killing curse green eyes with specks of gold,silver, brown, blue, grey and amber. Silky jet black hair that's looks messy with a bit of a dark blue sheen. Pale skin that is not sickly pale,but healthy pale and very lean and muscular. Altogether is very handsome and charming

Attitude:

Very kind, quite, protective, courageous, loyal to those who deserve it, intelligent, abichious and has a sense of humour.

Pets/Familiars:

Sera- Sable

Leon- Lion

Nike- Panther

Karmin- Wolf

Blaze- Phoenix

Ares- Eagle

Hedwig- Moon Owl

Salazar- Snake

Rayden- Horse

Roku- Dragon

Abilities :

Parselmouth

Fire Elemental

Water Elemental

Air Elemental

Earth Elemental

Lightning Elemental

Shadow Mage

Necromancer

Wandless Magic

Wordless Magic

Photogenic Memory

Multi-amugus

Auras

Occluments

Leigaments

Beast speaker

Parselmouth

Parselmagic

Name: Ginerva Molly Weasley

Age:1 to 17

Birthday: August 29 at 5:38 pm 1980

Sibling(s): Ron, Percy, Fred, George, Charlie, Bill older brothers

Soulmate: Hadrian James Silias Potter

House: Ravenclaw

Friends: Harry, Draco, Astoria, Daphne, Blaise, Neville, Luna.

Heritage:

Atogether:

Heir of Lady Avalon

Heir of Lady of the Lake

Blood:

None

Conquest:

None

Magic

Lady Avalon

Lady of the Lake

Appearance:

Ginny has Dark Red Hair that's soft and thick, Brown with specks of gold eyes, soft pale skin and her body is one of a model. So she is a hottie

Attitude:

Ginny is kind, loyal, brave, smart and not afraid to stand up for her friends

Pets/Familiars:

Fauna- Fox

Lana- Lioness

Godric- Griffin

Tori- White Tiger

Rowan- Raven

Dalia- Phoenix

Odin- Fire Owl

Aragon- Horse

Calypso- Dragon

Abilities:

Fire Elemental

Multi Amugus

Wandless Magic

Wordless Magic

Telekinesis

Natural occluments

Natural leigaments

Name: Charles Daniel Potter

Age: 1 to 17

Birthday: August 1st 12:01am though thought to be July 31st 11:59pm

Sibling(s): Hadrian older brother

Soulmate: Romilda Sophia Vane

House: Gryffindore

Friends: Ron, Hermione, Seamus, Lavender, Romilda.

Heritage:

None

Appearance:

Unlike his Brother Charles is really bad looking with Ugly rusty red hair, beady Muddy brown eyes, very big and fat altogether very ugly.

Attitude:

Charles is very arrogant, greedy, selfish and reckless.

Pets:

A arrogant barn owl named Snitch

Abilities :

None

Name: Romilda Sophia Vane

Age: 11-17

Birthday: September 17 at 3:32 pm 1980

Sibling(s): Lucille younger sister

Soulmate: Charles Daniel Potter

House: Gryffindore

Friends: Charles, Ron, Hermione, Seamus, Lavender.

Heritage:

Heir of Vane

Appearance:

Romilda is no looker with Frizzy Orange-ish brown hair with Hazel eyes and her body has barely any curves and not to thin so all together not very attractive.

Attitude:

Very Gossipy, Annoying and arrogant.

Pets:

An ugly cat named Leary

Abilities:

None

Name: Draco Lucius Malfoy

Age: 11-17

Birthday: May 28 at 7:43 am 1980

Sibling(s): Cassiopeia younger sister

Soulmate: Astoria Ingrid Greengrass

House: Slytherin

Friends: Astoria, Harry, Ginny, Daphne, Blaise, Neville, Luna.

Heritage:

Heir of Malfoy

Appearance:

Draco is good looking but not as handsome as Harry. Draco has platinum blonde hair that is silky and fine with intense grey eyes is lean and lightly muscled so very good looking.

Attitude:

Draco is clever, loyal, protective, and tends to say stuff without thinking it through.

Pets/Familiars:

Shade - Eagle Owl

Rider - Horse

Aidan - Leopard

Soar - Pegasus

Greyson - Air Owl

Abilities:

Beast- Speaker

Air Elementals

Leigments

Name: Ronald Bilius Weasley

Age: 11-17

Birthday: August 29 at 5:35 1980

Sibling(s):Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George, Ginny 5 older and 1 twin sister

Soulmate: Hermione Jean Granger

House: Gryffindore

Friends: Charles, Hermione, Seamus, Lavender, Romilda.

Heritage:

None

Appearance:

Ron is nice looking with nice fire red hair, warm brown eyes, and when he was

Just beginning at Hogwarts he was small an a bit plump, but as he grew older he grew really tall and nicely fit.

Attitude:

Ron is not very smart, but makes up for it because his battle strategies are amazing, he is funny, and Loyal.

Pets:

A Owl named Ernest

Abilities:

Awesome battle strategies

Name: Astoria Ingrid Greengrass

Age: 11-17

Birthday: January 24 at 8:49am 1980

Sibling(s): Daphne younger sister

Soulmate: Draco Lucius Malfoy

House: Slytherin

Friends: Draco, Harry, Ginny, Daphne, Blaise, Neville, Luna.

Heritage:

Heiress of Greengrass

Appearance:

Astoria is very beautiful with chestnut brown hair that is naturally loosely curled, green eyes that look like a lawn and a thin body

Attitude:

Astoria is very friendly, kind and has a sense of humor.

Pets/Familiar:

Lila- tabby cat

Ace- Owl

Abilities:

Natural Occluments

Name: Hermione Jean Granger

Age: 11-17

Birthday: November 18 at 6:32 am 1980

Sibling(s) : None

Soulmate: Ronald Bilius Weasley

House: Gryffindore

Friends: Ron, Charles , Lavender, Seamus, and Romilda

Heritage:

None

Appearance:

Hermione is not bad looking with curly brown hair, brown eyes, and

A thin body.

Attitude :

Hermione is smart, curious, and opened minded

Pet:

Crokshanks-Cat

Abilities:

Very god memory

Name: Daphne Maria Greengrass

Age: 11-17

Birthday: December 24 at 11:43 pm 1980

Sibling(s): Astoria older

Soulmate: Blaise Henry Zabini

House: Slytherin

Friends: Blaise, Harry, Ginny, Draco, Astoria, Neville, and Luna

Heritage:

None

Appearance:

Daphne is Pretty with black/brown hair, sapphire blue eyes, and is very thin

Attitude:

Daphne can be cold when you first meet her, but after she warms up to you she is loyal, kind and has an great sense of humor.

Pets/Familiars:

Lilac- Frost Cat

Ice- Frost Owl

Abilities:

Ice Elemental

Name: Seamus Robert Finnegan

Age: 11-17

Birthday: March 23 at 2:34 am 1980

Sibling(s): None

Soulmate: Lavender Carla Brown

House: Gryffindore

Friends: Lavender, Charles, Ron, Hermione, Romilda

Heritage:

Heir of Finnegan

Appearance:

Seamus is not that handsome with mousy brown hair, dark brown eyes, and very long and lose.

Attitude

Seamus is very mean and will only befriend someone for there power.

Pets:

Lucifer- Toad

Abilities :

None

Name: Blaise Henry Zabini

Birthday: February 24 at 3:56 am 1980

Sibling(s): None

Soulmate: Daphne Maria Greengrass

House: Slytherin

Friends: Daphne,Harry, Ginny, Draco, Astoria, Neville, and Luna

Heritage:

Heir of Zabini

And Many More

Appearance:

Blaise is good looking with dark skin, black hair, amber eyes,and is lightly muscular.

Attitude:

Blaise has a good sense of humour, very protective of his friends, and very loyal

Pets/Familiars:

Flame: An orange and white tabby

Burns: A brown and white owl

Abilities:

Fire Elemental

Name: Neville Frank Longbottom

Birthday: July 30th at 11:30 pm 1980

Sibling(s): Michelle younger

Soulmate: Luna Lucille Lovegood

House: Huffelpuff

Friends: Luna, Harry, Ginny, Draco, Astoria, Blaise, Daphne.

Heritage:

Heir of Longbottom

Appearance:

Neville has dark brown hair, light brown eyes, creamy skin, and is lean and kind of muscular.

Attitude:

Neville is shy, quite, courageous, and loyal

Pets/Familiars:

Stone- a grey and black wolf

Quake- a brown eagle owl

Abilities:

Earth Elemental

Name: Luna Lucille Lovegood

Birthday: August 3rd at 8:24 am 1980

Sibling(s): Lola younger and Liam younger

Soulmate: Neville Frank Longbottom

House: Ravenclaw

Friends: Neville, Harry, Ginny, Draco, Astoria, Daphne, Blaise.

Heritage:

Heiress of Lovegood

Appearance:

Luna has wavy blonde hair, baby blue eyes, creamy skin, and is very thin, so she is very beautiful.

Attitude:

Luna is very open minded and can see what other people can't, she also is kind and caring, and very loyal

Pets/Familiars:

Soul-snowy white owl

Majesty- a white horse

Abilities:

Can see the future

Can see the invisible

Can tell if a person is lying

**So** **the** **actual** **chapter** **will** **be** **posted** **as** **soon** **as** **I** **can**


End file.
